From New York to Germany
by Cheetafang
Summary: Can Laurie learn to deal with a boyfriend from and living in Germany? How will Bill's parents take to her as she visits for Christmas? And can an old foe bring new woes? Sequal to 5th Wheel. Please R&R!
1. Wake up Call

"Nooo…" Laurie said annoyed. Bill had been nagging her to come back to Germany for Christmas. He wanted her to visit his parent and his family, but she didn't like the idea and was scared to meet them because she felt she might make herself look like an idea.

Bill stalked her as she walked around the room trying to fix breakfast. "Laurie, it'll be fine. I know you will do great."

"No, I'm horrible when it comes to first impression with anyone over the age of thirty. I don't know why!" She pulled some bread out of the refrigerator and placed it into the toaster.

"That's ridiculous. Look at all the people you signed on. Us-"

"Oldest was Georg, 21."

"Lily Allen?"

"21"

"Melissa-"

"18"

"Ugh. Fergie?"

"What?" The toast popped out of the toaster. "I didn't sign her."

"Yeah, I was desperate to make a point. Come on, Laurie, please!" She put the toast on a plate and went back to the refrigerator for some butter.

She groaned, "Bill…"

"Please, this will our first Christmas as an us, I don't want to spend it on different sides of the hemisphere." She spread the butter on the toast. "Laurie, they're really nice. You'll have a great time. It's not just you, Georg, Gustav, and Alexz will be around to. Please?"

"I don't know." She picked up the plate but it was taken by Bill.

"I'm not going to give you back your toast."

She put her hand on her hip and gave him an annoyed look. "That's just plain desperate."

He gave her back the toast. "Yeah, you're right. Please, I promise you won't regret it."

"Umm…" she turned around and left for the living main room of her condo. She mindlessly placed her plate on the table. She sat down the table but before she could eat Bill had his hands on her neck and began to move his fingers.

"Come on, Laurie. You know that it's a good idea."

"Uhh. Fine."

"Really?" she nodded her head. "Oh," he kissed her hard. "Thank you."

"Now leave me be. You know how I am when I don't get breakfast."

(Underline now means German)

Laurie loved shopping in New York. She and Bill walked down the streets as December dawned down on them. They observed the various sights along the way. No matter how many times she passed by it everything was exciting.

They got to the bus stop when Laurie confronted one of her biggest fears she had ever experienced.

"Laurie?" the voiced questioned.

It wasn't subtle either. She knew the voice as soon as she heard it. Taylor.

She turned around to see a young girl, about her age, standing on the edge of the street. She wore a grey knitted hat on top of her blonde and brown hair. Her fur trench coat was fitted around her purple sweater and dark wash jeans.

"Laurie is that you? I haven't seen you since 71st!"

She smiled a fake smile. "Yeah, those were the days." Laurie glanced at her man to make sure his shades were on all the way and that his hoodie covered most of his hair. "What are you doing up here in the big apple?"

"Ya know, visiting the family and seeing the sites. Nothing special." She staggered up to the couple. "You on the other hand, have been headlines everywhere you go. There was a recent petition back in Fayetteville to hang up a sign saying 'Welcome to Fayetteville, home of music royalty Laurie Collins!' Wow, how long has it been, four years?"

"Yeah, four sounds about right. Hard to believe." She famous Taylor mouth had managed to make its way into her day. Wonderful

"Hello." Bill said. Laurie gave him a look that said 'SHUT UP!'

"Is this your new beau?"

"Who? Him? Um-uh, no, just a client. You know it's just wrong to be with a client. See nothing more than a client." She forced her lips to make the fakest smile she ever made.

"Wow, so this guys famous. I wonder if I can guess who it is." She gave Bill a flirty smile as a rush of rage consumed Laurie. "Looks like he's right out of a rock band."

"Yeah, well, don't they all?" Laurie pulled Bill to get into the bus.

"Wait!" Taylor shouted. "It's been so long. We have to catch up. Why don't you and your 'client' meet me and my guy at the bistro at the end of 15th street, at say, eightish?"

"I don-"

"Ja." Bill finished for her. "Ve vould love to."

"Oh, he has an accent. How… exotic."

Taylor allowed Laurie and Bill to go on their way.

They stood in the crowded bus as Laurie began to think to herself. Exotic? She had to be kidding. Anyway that wasn't the problem. The problem was:

(Underline now means English)

"How could you say yes?" Laurie asked stomping her foot.

"She seemed like a perfectly nice girl."

She threw her head back. "Nice? It was girls like her that I nearly had an eating disorder."

"Eating disorder?"

"Long story. Anyway her and her friends made my life miserable in middle school. You wouldn't believe how lucky I was to be in a different high school than she was."

Laurie only then noticed the stares that they were attracting from the various New Yorkers. Now that she thought it a teenage girl and some weird kid in huge sunglasses and an old hoodie arguing in German did seem a little bit strange inside New York City.

"Sorry," she said. "Bill, God, why did you have to say yes?!"

"I didn't know. I'm sorry! There's nothing we can do now. It would probably be best for us to go. You're not exactly hard to notice in this city."

"Ughh. Right. We go in, we eat, and we leave. Got it?"

It was their stop. "Okay, maybe a little shopping can get my mind off of this."


	2. Piece of Me

Laurie sat in the taxi in her long black jeans with white sleeveless blouse. She forced Bill to wear a simple outfit with a jacket with a large black hood. He had his hair straightened down and his favorite large black sunglasses.

"Why am I wearing all of this? It's not that cold out." He tugged at his clothes to let himself get some air. His jacket made him feel so warm.

"You made me agree to it. Her dad was the mayor of the city. If she thinks that I'm some kind of freak then my entire home town will think I am one. I don't want them to think that." She groaned as she rested her head on Bills shoulder and he laughed at his. She slapped his knee in annoyance.

The taxi stopped in front of the bistro and Bill pulled Laurie out of the taxi. "We have to confront her sooner or later." She fluffed her hair after she had messed it up on Bill.

"I choose later."

"Too late." He forced her through the doors.

"Laurie!" It was Taylor waving her hand from the other side of the restaurant. Laurie gave a fake smile and waved back. "Over here," she shouted in a half whisper tone, "come on don't take all day."

Laurie and Bill stalked up to the table and took a seat. Taylor was with a guy in a very casual suit and wavy black hair that was pulled back.

"Hello, my name is Nick Rupert." He extended his hand and Laurie and Bill shook it.

"Laurie Collins."

"Bill."

"Looks like we have a couple of celebrities in the house."

Aww crap! Laurie thought. He recognized Bill.

"You recognize him?" Taylor asked. "How?"

"Oh I don't actually. Just with his get up I just guessed. Am I right?"

"I-I-uh, I guess I am somewhat, but mostly in Germany." The group ordered their meals.

"Wow, I loved it in Germany," Taylor said. "I went there on our sophomore summer trip. Beautiful country."

"Ja. Vonderful." Bill played with his water and took a sip. "My family and I vere raised there."

"How nice," Nick said.

"Vat do you do, Nick?'

"I'm a student at Chappell Hill in North Carolina."

"I plan to go there too next year." Taylor added. "We met in church a last year. We all miss you at church. You need to come back and visit."

"Religious?" Bill asked. "You're an atheist."

"There's a reason why I gave up Christianity. This is one of them."

"What?" Taylor asked. "Is anything wrong?" A genuine look of concern grew on her face.

"No, everything's just fine, Taylor."

The young waitress walked up to the table and tapped Bill on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, sir, but sunglasses are not allowed inside the facility. You'll have to take them off."

"No, uh, I-" Bill stuttered.

Laurie made a motion with her hand. "It's okay. Go ahead."

Bill slowly pushed his sunglasses off of his face and revealed his dark black eyeliner and eye shadow. He nervously put them into his jacket pocket.

"Okay, now you look really familiar." Taylor said. "Isn't he the guy that the news said you were hooking up with?" she snapped her fingers in realization. "Bill… Kaulitz! Now I remember!"

"Oh crap," Laurie sighed. "But, we aren't a couple," Laurie lied. "Honestly."

"Of course you aren't," Taylor sarcastically agreed.

"Seriously, I'm nothing more than his manager." God, she knew that Taylor had a big mouth.

"Well," Nick said, "let's let this conversation go into another direction. Where do you guys each plan to go this Christmas."

"Germany," they said in unison.

"Um, he's visiting his family and I'm meeting up with some representatives. Life can be hard when you start your career at fifteen."

"I bet." Nick said. "But you can't be having much fun if your only there for work. Where's your holiday spirit?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. This meeting's very important anyway." Laurie fumbled around with her newly arrived dinner. "I'll be fine."

(Underline now means English)

"Holy crap!" Laurie shouted. Four days ago she had gone to dinner with her old 'friend' and had what seemed like forced discussion with her. She now held the weekly People magazine and read the horrid article about her and Bill.

"Friends of New York heiress, Laurie Collins, claims that she and long time 'friend' Bill Kaulitz are going back to Germany to spend the holiday with his family.

'I know those two are together, they told me themselves,' Taylor Mitchell said. 'They really are cute together, I hope they will last." Rumors of the two dating have been circulating for months but the couple have always denied it.'

'Laurie and Bill are just friends,' says guitarist and twin brother to Bill after leaving a concert. 'They are really getting upset about how much publicity is being made.' Is there something between the two? Or is this simply a rumor that won't die.

'I personally think there's a chance that Bill is just fing his way to the top,' a Universal Music studio worker said."

"Ugh!" Laurie shouted. "Heiress? I sound like I'm the next Paris Hilton or something!"

Georg took the magazine from her. "Who is this friend?"

"God, some girl I knew in middle school. If it weren't for Mr. Hospitality here this article wouldn't have been made." Laurie gave Bill and evil glare.

"I didn't know. How was I supposed to guess that she would say things like that? She seemed like a very nice person, I was clueless!"

"So you are coming to Germany with us?" Tom asked. Laurie nodded as she rested her forehead in her palm. "What does it mean f-ing his way to the top?"

"Uh, it's saying that the guy thinks that you guys are only signed on because Bill sleeps with me." She collapsed on Tom's bead.

"That's totally untrue!" Tom shouted.

Laurie raised her head. "Oh, right, now you care!"

Bill sat down next to Laurie and made her rest her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. We knew the public was going to find out eventually. Come on, it's not that big of deal."

Laurie finally took a deep breath as she hoped what Bill said was true.


	3. Temporary Insanity

She was sleeping in the chair of the first class seats. She wasn't used to this; the best she usually got was business. But with her new money her assistant automatically made her tickets first class. Laurie really didn't like the idea, but she bought them and what's done was done.

"Laure, Laurie wake up! We're here. Get your groggy head up." Bill shook her shoulder. She made an effort to get up, but not a strong one. She was about to meet his parents soon and it scared her. "I've got your stuff, let's go."

They were the last to go on special request. No one had seen them get on the plane because they all agreed that they didn't want to be noticed. "No turning back huh?" Alexz said.

"That's right." Over the last few month Alexz had become a sister figure to Laurie and her best friend. "Stepping into the fire."

She and everyone else got off the plane. "It'll be okay, Laure," Bill comforted. "My mom's really nice. I know she'll love you."

"Right, of course she will," she agreed sarcastically.

They made it to a private room and saw an older woman, no older than forty, and she introduced herself. "Hello, you must be Laurie, I'm Simone."

"Yes, it's great to meat you." Simone's smile made Laurie feel better and most of her angst was gone.

"Oh, and Gustav! This is your new girlfriend!" Simone hadn't heard much about Alexz. "You're name is…"

"Alexz," Gustav said.

"Yes of course. I mean the only reason I knew about Laurie so much is because Bill can't stop talking about her on the phone." Everyone laughed except Bill and Alexz. Bill because of embarrassment and Alexz because she didn't know what she was saying.

"Mom!" To Laurie Bill sounded like a young teenage boy.

"Well come on, it's a long drive home. Laurie, you, Bill, and Tom will ride with me. The rest of you I have a nice taxi van for you and your bags as you guys see your own homes."

They all nodded (except for Alexz obviously) and they got in their cars.

The ride home was peaceful as they drove up to a fairly large house. They grabbed their things. She looked around as they entered the building and Laurie could tell that their mom was fairly, "homey."

"You have a very beautiful house, Mrs. Kaulitz."

"Thank you, Laurie. Oh Gordon is here!" A man wearing an old t-shirt and with a short mohawk entered the building.

"Oh, hello, youz must be Laurenz." She shook his hand.

"Um, it's actually Laurie." Gordon finally realized that even though she was from the states, she knew perfect German.

"Yes, of course, I'm Gordon."

"Nice to meet you."

Simone passed around a few cups of water for everybody. "So, Bill, Tom, do you to want to go outside and take a smoke? It's been a while since we've talked." Gordon said.

"Actually dad," Bill said. "I'm giving up cigarettes."

"Oh that's great!" Simone commented. "It's a horrible habit anyway." She glared at Tom and Gordon. "What made you decide to do this?"

"Well I just thought that-"

Tom cut in. "Laurie refuses to fuck Bill until he kicks the habit."

Laurie choked on her water.

"Tom!" Bill exclaimed. He ran to Laurie to pat her on the back and stop her from choking to death. "What the hell?!"

He casually drank his water. "Can't say it's a lie. How long has it been, two months?"

Laurie choked again and forced herself to whisper, "you talk to him about our sex life?"

Bill quickly shook his head. "Uh, I think it's best if we simply go on to another topic. Did you to hear about her recent inheritance?"

"Of course I did!" Simone exclaimed. "We are looking at the sole heir to James Collins! Fifty-four percent! I always knew my baby would get someone special."

"Well, you know mom, I'm seeing someone as well." Tom butted in.

"Really?"

Tom and Shanae had seen each other a few times. He obviously likes her a bit more than most girls, but he never gave up those one night stands with other girls. Luckily, Shanae never minds too much. "Yeah, her name is Shanae."

"She sounds wonderful. Is she a student?"

"Actually she just graduated. She's an actress. She's in her own TV show."

"She's a regular, not the main character, Tom." Bill said. Bill gave him a dirty glare and ignored him.

"Cool," their dad commented. "So what's the name of the show?"

"Degrassi."

"Interesting. Have you ever seen it?"

"Well, I've been watching the first few episodes where the characters were really young, maybe about eleven or twelve-"

"Which means no," Laurie finished. "Shanae doesn't join the cast until season four. Even then, her appearance is small. It isn't until season five she enters as the very much hated, Darcy."

"Hated? She sounds like the villain."

"Well in the show, there's not really a villain," Laurie stated. "But her character's famous for being very religious and one of the few virgins. Later on in the story, though, she ends up doing things like putting pictures of herself on the internet. But the real scandal doesn't start until season seven when she gets raped, tries to kill herself, lies and says that a teacher fondled her, and then she had sex with her boyfriend."

"Wow," Simone said. "That's a mouthful."

"Oh god, you wouldn't believe how bad it can get. If I were to get into relationships, like Manny! She has more drama in one year than many characters have through all seven seas-"

Bill cupped his hand over Laurie's mouth. "I think we should talk."

He pulled her into another room. "Laurie, what's going on? You're rambling like crazy."

"I know I do this when I get nervous. Like on my birthday when I hadn't seen you for months. I wanted the moment to be special and had Alexz invite all of you." Her voice sped up, " I wanted to make it special, but I couldn't shut up. I just kept going on, and on, and on. The only reason I stopped was because you made that cute joke and started to ki-"

He cupped her mouth again and let go.

"Sorry."


	4. Love Me or Hate Me

Laurie woke up with her head on Bill's chest and arm surrounding his waist. Her fingers grabbed onto the side of his shirt. Yesterday Simone insisted that she sleep in the same room with Bill because she was most familiar with him. She felt so comfortable with him as she lifted her head just high enough to see the clock in his room.

Ten o'clock. Shit. She had to get up because she didn't want his parent to think she was lazy.

She pushed herself off but Bill grabbed her wrist. "Don't go." He pulled her back down. "I don't want you to leave," his voice was groggy as he smiled.

"No, I have to. I don't want your parents to think I'm some dead beat heiress. I think it would be best if you go up too."

"Not going to happen. I have another three hours at least." Laurie laughed. She hated how much Bill slept, but she learned to get used to it. "Can't you just stay?"

"No, I'm going. Let go, please."

"No." He hugged her tightly. "I said stay."

"I'm going. I need to change clothes too. These pajamas are really old."

He finally let go and she changed into some jeans and a blue sweater. "Are you ever going to come downstairs?"

"Yeah, just give me a few hours." She smiled and opened the door to get out.

"Oh god!" Tom had come out of the shower wearing only a towel around his waist.

"Sorry! I forgot you were staying here!"

She put her hands over her eyes and only glanced for a second at a time. "Oh, that was so hard to remember wasn't it?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Just, I'm going to go downstairs."

"What? You don't like what you see." He walked up to her in a flirty motion. "Huh?"

"Oh god, you wouldn't believe how creepy it is to see your boyfriend's twin brother half naked."

"Well, obviously I never will. I'll go get dressed."

"Thank you." Laurie made her way down stairs and saw Simone cooking breakfast. "Good morning, Mrs. Kaulitz."

"Good morning, Laurie. You're up quite early."

"Really?"

"Yeah, usually nobody gets up until noon at least. Oh, but Gustav and Alexz came about an hour ago. You know how Gustav is. Anyway they are in the living room."

"Hey, Laurie." It was Alexz from the other side of the room. "Come on."

She walked up to her and Gustav and saw that Alexz was playing around and sitting on Gustav's lap. "Where are Tom and Bill?"

"Bill's still sleeping, and Tom-" she shuddered as she remembered what she had just seen, "he's getting changed."

Simone came into the room with coffee and tea. "So what are you guys up to today?"

"Well Bill promised to show me around town."

"Well that seems nice."

Tom soon came into the room. "What's up?"

Damn, Laurie thought, he changes quickly. I guess after a while I just forgot.

"Where's Bill?"

Laurie took a sip of her tea, "It's Bill, do you have to ask?"

"What about Bill?"

Bill came into the room but everyone could tell that he had put in no effort to his appearance. His makeup wasn't on and he was only in his old t-shirt and sweat pants. His hair was going in different directions and he only tamed it by patting it back. No success.

"Wow, you actually got up. You big liar," Laurie teased.

"I wouldn't count this as up. My mind is still pretty much a blank until three in the afternoon."

Tom took his coffee. "More like nine."

"Ha Ha," Bill said sarcastically. "Very funny."

"Boys, boys. Be nice. You guys are acting like you're six years old." Laurie laughed at their mother's comment.

Alexz felt out of the loop but Gustav just held her hand in comfort.

"Where's dad?"

"Out practicing. Oh, but he wanted me to give this to you, Laurie." She handed Laurie a CD with the title Fatun on it.

"Isn't this your dad's-?"

"Yeah, I guess he's hoping to get you to sign him on."

She put the CD down by her side. "I'll check it out as soon as I get the chance. So Bill, I can't wait to go see what you have to show me."

"Uh, yeah. I'll get myself ready eventually."

"Hey, Laurie, can you and I go talk in the other room?" Alexz asked.

"Uh, yeah, of course." They left and entered the kitchen. "Are you okay?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean- ugh. Okay the big problem right now is the language problem. Gustav's parents act as if I'm some retarded kid because I don't know German. I feel like a total idiot. God, I mean Gustav's really nice but his parents are really intimidating."

"Alexz! It's okay. Don't worry about it. When I first came to Germany I couldn't speak anything. Relax, it'll be fine."

"Alexz, are you okay?" His English was bad but Alexz only thought it was cute.

"Of course." She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

They walked out of the kitchen but Laurie had a slightly depressed look on her face.

"Laurie," Bill quietly called out. "Are you okay?"

She quickly nodded her head. "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She took a seat next to Bill on the lonesome couch. "Really, Bill"

"Okay."

She messed up his hair a little bit. "You are so cute with bed head, you know that?"

He grabbed her hand and put it on his lap. "Please don't do that."

"I'm just going to do it again eventually."

They all walked into the bar, the band, Laurie, and Alexz. Bill brought Laurie into the main bar.

"Hey, John."

"Bill, Bill, Bill. How long has it been since you've last come? Like three years maybe? Who's this young lady here?"

"My name is Laurie, great to meet you."

"And who is this young lady with the blonde hair? Let me guess, she's with Tom?"

Alexz wasn't sure what was going on, but she was able to make out lady, blonde, and Tom in the same paragraph. "What?"

"Actually," Gustav raised his hand. "She's with me."

"Oh, so what's your names?"

She didn't understand him so Gustav answered for her. "She doesn't speak German, she's from Canada."

"So is Tom the one all alone?"

He shook his head nervously. "No, actually I do have a girl, kind of, back in the states."

"Impressive," John then came out from behind the bar. "So you four are hitting it hard behind in the states huh?" He turned his head towards Laurie and whispered, "I remember when they were only at my chin and played their little instruments. Bill would act like such a diva."

"He still does."

"Hey," he pointed at Laurie. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before? Your face it's so familiar. Have you been in the news lately or something?"

She scratched her neck nervously. "Yeah, well, it's a complicated subject."

"Not really," Tom said. Laurie gave Tom a look that said don't-you-dare. He dared. "She is the sole heiress to the Universal Music company."

Laurie tossed her head back.

"Really? You were the one who signed these boys on? Aren't you a little young?"

"Oh, I didn't sign them, my uncle did. Buy I am their personal manager as well as the person who pretty much signs their checks."

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that little scandal between you and Bill. What with that?"

"Well," Bill said, "we don't like the idea of everyone knowing. People with think that we're only managed because we are dating."

John nodded in agreement. "So why ya here? Gonna do a little show for us tonight."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea," Georg said. "Why don't we? You know, for old time's sake."

The entire band agreed to the proposal.


	5. Fight for All the Wrong Reasons

They came back from their impromptu concert and entered the Kaulitz home. "I'll go get us something to drink," Bill said.

"Non-"

"I know, Laurie." He entered the kitchen and everyone else collapsed on the couches and chairs.

"God, the jet lag still hasn't died yet. I can't wait until it does," Laurie said. "You know what? Just forget about it. I'm going to bed." She said by to everyone as she went upstairs, changed, and rested.

Bill quietly opened the door. About an hour and a half ago his friends told him that Laurie had gone to sleep. But the lights were on.

"You don't have to be so sneaky, Bill. I couldn't fall asleep so I just started to read." She sat there in her pajamas along with her reading glasses. "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he sat down next to her and kissed her. He soon moved his small, sweet kisses across her cheek and down her neck.

"Bill..."

"Laurie," he groaned, "it's been almost three months. I swear I haven't smoked a thing." He was kissing the left side of her neck and slowly pulled down the tank top strap. "Please."

"Not going to happen in your parents' house. I'd feel just… wrong."

"Laurie, please."

She pushed him away. "No, Bill it's not you. I just wouldn't feel very comfortable. I'm really sorry."

He finally gave up. "Okay, fine. It's alright."

"Well," she said putting her glasses and book on the table, "I think we should get to sleep."

Bill changed into his sweats and t-shirt and pulled himself into the bed. "Laurie, are you su-"

"Yes." Bill groaned at her quick answer. "I really am sorry, Bill."

"No it's okay. Well, even if we can't make love, we can still…" he leaned in and kissed her. He placed his hand behind her neck…

"Check this out" Tom said. He was online at a German magazine website. "It's about that Taylor girl back in New York:

'Taylor Mitchell is furious at how the National Inquirer completely rephrased her statement about Laurie Collins and Bill Kaulitz. "They just made a big lie! All I said was that I didn't know what was going on. After that I only told them that they were both going to Germany for separate reasons, I only even said that to get them out of my face. Never read the National Inquirer, it's a load of garbage. I'm truly sorry to my friend and anyone else the ridiculous article may have hurt."

About one week ago the National Inquirer made an article stating that Mitchell confirmed the relationship status of heiress Collins and national star Kaulitz.

Mitchell found out about the article last Monday while shopping. She immediately put in an effort to contact the friend but with no luck as they had already left for Germany.'

"Wow," Bill sighed. "Do you think Laurie will care?"

Laurie, Alexz, and Simone had a left for their own 'girl's night out' about two hours ago and the house was left to the band.

"Probably not, she can get pissed at anything published."

"Still," Bill said, "maybe it'll make her feel better. I'll show her the website when she gets back."

It was also December 29, which meant that the very next day they were all back on their way to New York. Tokio Hotel still has plenty to do in the states.

Well that night Bill told Laurie about the new article, she didn't care. She rambled on about how she figured the quotes were right and that Taylor simply wanted more publicity and to get closer to Laurie.

"She did this all the time in middle school! She'd say something so horrible and nasty about me, and then when she was confronted, she'd change her story. That was her alright. Usually she'd spread a rumor every week. Two if she was in a REALLY good mood. This one time, she said I was a Buddhist and that I would regularly go to temple, but that I was so ashamed I didn't tell anyone. Every Buddhist in my school was angry at me. I me-"

Bill cupped his hand around her mouth again. This was starting to become a very annoying habit of hers.

"I'm sorry Bill."

"No! We can't, there's too many things this month. Yeah, okay eighteenth of February. All thank you. Okay, so what's your last name? Suarez? Okay, thank you."

Laurie left the room for a few minutes after she made her call.

"Dude," Georg said, "what's with you guys. You barely talk anymore. It's as if she's spending every bit of her free time on her phone. She's avoiding."

"No, well I don't know. She says everything's alright but she won't talk to me. Maybe she's just really upset about the article. Laurie barely said a word since we made it back to New York." He checked his watch. "It's still light out; I'm going to go for a walk." He zipped up his hoodie and grabbed his sunglasses. "Bye."

Bill left the room and walked out.

The streets were cold and close to bare. He eventually took of his glasses when he realized that nobody would recognize him.

(English regularly spoken)

"Bill?" well that ship has sailed. "Bill, it's me, Taylor." Her tone was soft and quiet.

"Hello, Taylor. I'm sorry, but I don't think it vould be best ve didn't talk." He walked quickly without being distracted.

"Bill, I'm sorry about what happened. Is Laurie mad?"

He turned around. "Ja. Very."

"Didn't she hear about the little rebuttal?"

Bill walked up to Taylor. "Ja. I've got to go."

She pinned her hair behind her ear. "Bill please. I want to make things up to you and Laurie. I know how bad I was when we were younger. But that was three years ago. We haven't seen each other since we were freshmen, and that was only the occasional sermon in church."

"Ya know, she isn't religious anymore."

She nodded. "I thought so. After a while, she stopped coming to church and all the other events. We all suspected. If you don't mind, maybe we can go get a bottle of water. I think it's best if we talk."

"Ja, sure."

They sat at a small table with their drinks. "She was…"

"Anorexic. When she was in middle school she was constantly assuring herself that she was fat. Sure she was a little big, but nothing to make a big deal about. I know how cruel I was."

"Ja. I've been pushing her a little too hard anyway." He thought about that night in his parent's house. "How long ago was that?"

"That particular event, four years. I want to really talk to her, to make things up. I was younger back then and I was an incredible jerk."

"Vell, thank you. I'll be sure that Laurie hears this. Laurie!"

Laurie was standing at the corner of the block not even noticing the two. She took a seat at a bench and pulled out her cell phone.

Bill's rang.

(German now regularly spoken)

"Shhh." Bill whispered to Taylor. "Hello, Laurie."

"Hey Bill, why are you so quiet?"

He glanced at Taylor. "Um, no reason."

"It's not your throat is it? You have a performance tomorrow."

"No, it's fine. So what are you doing?" Bill asked.

"Nothing, where are you?"

"I- um, I was just going for a walk, what about you?" Bill was nervous; he did know what to say. He felt as if he left very quickly he would be rude to Taylor, but if he didn't then Laurie might see him. He decided that Taylor would understand, so he slowly sneaked away.

"Just getting some fresh air, B-Bill?" she had seen him. There was no reason for him to try and run. He slowly turned around as she saw Taylor. "What's going on?"

"Laurie," Taylor said, "we were just talking. I think it would be best if we talked too-"

"No," Laurie shook her head vigorously. "We had plenty of time to talk three years ago. Now, well I have a new life. Fayetteville means nothing to me now. I had nothing back there, nothing but backstabbing friends, a fake religion, and no family. What a wonderful fucking life, huh?"

Bill walked up to Laurie and reached out to put his hand on her shoulder.

"No, Bill. I'm going to the hotel to… to think." She turned around quickly and Bill followed her out of fear and concern.


	6. Big Girls Don't Cry

He ran as fast as he could. "Laurie!"

She quickly turned around. "No. Just, just go! You know how I feel about her."

"I know, but she's changed. She told me about all of it, even the disorder." She clenched her fists in anger. "Please, it's okay. I need to know that you're listening to me, Laurie. Please, just take a second."

"Not going to happen. Look Bill, you fell in love with me for the after version of the disorder. You say it's okay, that you'd think I was beautiful even if I was bigger. Well that's a lie. You'd never have stared at me from across the bus if I was 140 at 5'5. That's right, I was aware the entire time. The Tom keeping his shirt off, you glaring, Georg and Gustav oooh-ing. I wasn't stupid. If I looked the way I did in the seventh grade, then you guys might have not even wanted me on the bus."

Her German was getting bad, which meant she was really angry. The only time she lost language control was when she was extremely pissed, or she was drunk, and she looked pretty sober that night.

"Laurie, that was then, this is now. I think you should consider talking to Taylor. Whatever happened then is all gone, stuff you guys did in MIDDLE school. Not even high school. Come on, you told me that you wanted to go to the school of arts in the fall. That's future plans, not memories in the past."

Laurie desperately haled a taxi and only turned back around to say, "Bill, you don't get it. I just need some time to think okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

She stepped into the taxi and made her way.

Bill had gone back to Laurie's condo, but she wasn't there. He picked up his phone and tried to call her for the umpteenth time that night. But just like every other time, she wasn't picking up. He was about to put his phone back up when it rang."

"Bill, thank God you finally picked up."

"Tom? I don't have time for this-"

"It's Laurie." Bill immediately listened carefully. "I was at the studio picking up my stuff when I heard something crash from Laurie's office. When I got there I found her freaking out and collapsing."

Bill walked around nervously. "Crap, she's probably drunk."

"Hey, don't get mad at me, I didn't give her the alcohol. Anyway, I grabbed a taxi and I'm bringing her back to her place."

"Yeah, you do that."

About twenty minutes later Bill saw Tom carrying Laurie over his shoulder.

"How is she?" Bill asked.

Tom sighed. "I don't think she was drunk. Last time she was drunk she would stalk around, says something in English, then goes down. This time, she just saw me, screamed (in German), then fell. It was much quicker than last time. Anyway I checked around her office, no alcohol."

Bill opened her door with his personal key. "Go lay her on her bed."

Tom did so and looked at Bill. "She doesn't smell like alcohol either."

The twins heard a groan. Laurie was sitting up on the bed. "Damn it," she groaned.

"Laurie," Bill ran to her and hugged her before she realized what was even going on. "You're okay." He kissed the top of her head.

"Okay…" Laurie said, she was beginning to have a slight hard time breathing. "C- can you let me go? I need a little space."

He loosened his grip, but didn't let go. "What the hell did you do? You nearly scared me half to death. You weren't drunk."

"No, I wasn't drunk. I just, I just…"

"What?"

"I doubled up on my medication."

Laurie managed to struggle out of his grip. "I know, it was really stupid. I was so angry that I was confused and overdosed."

"Well," Tom said, "I think you two should be alone. I'm going back to the hotel."

He left the room to let Bill and Laurie to talk. She looked down at her hands and fumbled with them. "I'm sorry, Bill. I overreacted. I'm sure whatever was going on… I'm sure it was nothing for me to worry about."

"You're not getting out of it that easily Laurie. You need to talk to Taylor."

"Bill, why do you care about me so much?" He looked at her strangely. "Why do you care? I'm clinically depressed, I'm slightly paranoid, and the cameras are always around me. Why do you always try to protect me, it's ruining your career."

"My career?" He glared at her in disbelief. "Our relationship isn't based on my career. It's based on the fact that I truly care about you. The fact that I…"

"You what?" Laurie cried out, her eyes watered and she sobbed loudly. "What, Bill?"

"I love you."

Bill leaned in and kissed her. She couldn't believe it; no one ever really cared for her. Whenever someone heard she had a problem, they'd leave her. Bill was the first one to really be there for her.

"Bill, please don't."

He placed his hands around her cheeks. "What?"

"Everyone who has ever told me they cared about me, that they loved me, has left me somehow. My mom, dad, uncle, even my grandpa. I had three different boyfriends in high school, and the only reason any of them ever talked to me was because the summer after middle school everyone in my town realized my relationship with my grandfather.

"The first two were pretty frontward about wanting to be signed on to my uncle's label. I tried to tell them I had no control on if they would be signed, but they continually tried. The third, I thought he really cared. We dated for four months. On the day I was leaving for Germany to live with my uncle, he went with me to the airport. He then told he would miss me he would miss me.

"He kissed me goodbye, and handed me a demo CD. I was so angry I threw the CD in the garbage and slapped him. After that I tried my best to make sure that I never got close to anybody. I don't know why I ever let you…"

She was babbling again and now couldn't talk easily. She was crying loudly and hid her eyes behind her hands. "I can't go through it again, Bill. I just can't stand it."

This is not the end of this story. I'm finishing this story in new one, I'm also finishing my other story, Daniel's Souveneir, in the same upcoming story.


End file.
